This invention relates to an industrial temperature indicator constructed so as to be easily visible under daylight or night operating conditions to detect a change in the operating temperature of a mechanical device.
A temperature indicator of this nature finds use in heating and air conditioning ducts of office buildings to spot insufficient cooling or heating or can be permanently installed on a motor housing to determine overheating, etc.